Neo vs Arachnid
Neo vs Arachnid is a What-if? Death Battle. Description RWBY vs Savage Dragon! Which of these fighters who work for their bosses come out on top? Interlude Wiz: Hench people come in all various shapes, sizes, and even skills. Boomstick: Some will tend to be loyal to their criminal bosses like Neo, the tiniest girl in criminal history... Wiz: ...While others can gor rogue on their bosses while still fighting their hated enemies, like Arachnid, the former member of the inner circle.''' '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Neo Wiz: Neopolitan, or Neo to certain, is known for being the right hand woman to RWBY villains Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall. Boomstick: Of course, she seems to be more associated with Roman, speaking of which, what is the relationship between the two anyway, Wiz? Wiz: Well Boomstick, some would say they are boy friend and girlfriend like the Joker and Harley Quinn, while others assume that they are father and daughter; Roman being the father, while Neo being the daughter. Boomstick: Well I can understand the daughter shit to be true. She does look like an 8 year old to me. Wiz: But her size cannot be underestimated though, as she is quite the capable fighter in her rights, like when she took on Yang Xiao Long, one of the franchise's dangerous... Boomstick: But very hot! Wiz: *sigh*... heroes of the franchise, even taking Yang's temper to an advantage level to where she toys with her without breaking a sweat. Boomstick: And damn, she can even deliver a 180 degree high kick, more than enough for us to someday pit her against Princess Peach sometime. Wiz: She is also wielding around her umbrella, which also stores in a blade to cut anyone with, it also doubles as a shield as well. Boomstick: I thought it was also a gun. Wiz: Nope, certain characters like Neo and even Jaune carry weapons that don't double as guns. However, Neo is also a mistress of making Illusions in order to escape enemy attacks, as well as delivering blows from her own hand to hand combat skills. Boomstick: Holy shit, did her eyes change color? Wiz: Yes, Boomstick as she can also change eye color at will just like a certain few RWBY characters can. Boomstick: Oh that's good then, or else I would do the worst thing I hate to do in my life. Wiz: And that is? Boomstick: Giving up my beer. Wiz: Speaking of fears, While Neo does tend to be sadistic at times, she can also display fear and hesitance when outmatched. Boomstick: But when that is set aside, she can such a nightmare type of hell to be reckoned with. Wiz: Thus proving that sometimes, evil can come in small packages. (A team Member is knocked down to see the Green-eyed Neopolitan, who changes to her true eye colors after blinking, and then giving the team member foe of her a stomp on the face to a black out) Arachnid Wiz: Arachnid is one of the Super Freaks from the Savage Dragon universe. Boomstick: While the history of the bigass ugly spider monster himself is unknown, he used to be member of the Inner Circle that is lead by Overlord. Wiz: But due to Arachnid's homicidal diet of flesh from humans and freaks, he was banished from the inner circle, thus making him a rogue living in the sewers of Chicago. Boomstick: Due to his size, he possesses superhuman strength, and being a spider monster, he can crawl walls and shoot webs like Spider-Man and Venom, too bad he lacks the spider sense. Wiz: But that doesn't matter to him, since he does go around the sewers to hunt down any unlucky victim he can find and use his webbing on. Boomstick: But then the fin-headed officer himself, the Savage Dragon, eventually defeated the spider-like monster and took him to custody for his murderous crimes. Wiz: And there is a reason to what is behind Dragon's successful fights against Arachnid, because due to consuming many homeless citizens of Chicago for the years of his life, made him quite a slow-mover; and if that is not enough to make him not much of a threat, Arachnid is an idiot, due to lacking a good strategy and always underestimating his foes; Dragon mostly. Boomstick: But when set aside from the weaknesses, he is very much a good and eadly "Eight Legged Freak". Arachnid: Arachnid finally meet famous Dragon. Arachnid think Dragon not so tough. Arachnid want Dragon to know his Assassins. Savage Dragon: (mocking Arachnid) Arachnid real...(back to normal voice) STUPID! Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Starting off in Remnant, we see Neopolitan falling out of the sky from her previous battle with a certain Silver-Eyed girl, until she uses a device she just remembered and uses it to teleport her to safety, but of course this came with a side effect due to it not being properly tested, as it did more than just teleport her, it transported her to a close ground where she was rolling a bit. As she gets up from the ground, she sees around her some unfamiliar buildings that let her know that she is not in remnant any more, but then notices some places with a familiar word on each location between the City Hall and the Police Station having the word "Chicago" on it, meaning she is in a world known as Chicago, but then notices an ice cream parlor to her right, and then hears her stomach growl a bit; realizing she hadn't eaten anything in a while, she decides to skip over to the parlor, until a big beastly claw bursts out of the street, grabs her heround the waist in one grab and dragged in the sewers, as her captor from the sewers reveals himself to be somewhat of a mummified Spider monster. Monster: Drats, Arachnid not catch Dragon, just some little weak girl (sniffs Neopolitan) who look like ice cream flavors Strawberry... (sniffs her the second time) Vanilla... (Sniffs her the third time) and Chocolate! Maybe Arachnid eat girl as appetizer. And just when Arachnid tries to put Neo in his mouth, the ice cream colored princess of crime herself uses her umbrella to block Arachnid's mouth, causing him to be disrupted and drop her. Neo then back flips some and does a curtsy bow and gets to her pose. Arachnid: Oh, guess Arachnid needs to tender little girl up, fine by Arachnid. FIGHT! Arachnid charges at Neopolitan, but the Ice cream girl herself dodges in time, but Arachnid tries to pull her in with his webbing with success, putting her back in his grasp the way he captured her as, but Neo decides to grab the spider monster by the tongue, summons a blade from the top of her umbrella and slits it off,causing Arachnid to screech in pain and drop her, followed by a 180 degree high kick from her in the face causing him to lose balance and fall on his back. Neo then does a big back flip to the surface, and just in time before Arachnid picks himself back up, spies Neo who peeks her head out and withdraws out of sight. The Spider monster himself then uses his wall-crawling skills to follow and sees her again, and uses his webbing to capture her again, but by the time the webs reached its target, it literally went through her, which means one thing: it was an illusion of Neo. While Arachnid was shocked to see this happened, it wasn't until the real Neopolitan jumps off of a street post she was standing on the entire time and pulls out the blade of her umbrella and slices Arachnid's head off, causing the head to bounce a bit, and then get stepped on by force from Neo's shoe. Feeling satisfied for her victory, she decides to resume to skip-trot to the ice cream parlor she set out to do before she decides to use her device to teleport back to Remnant. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Holy shit, did that just happen? Wiz: Yes, while Arachnid tackled the strength and durability category, Neo on the other hand had everything else kept under her belt, including strategy. Boomstick: While both have underestimated foes, like certain other villains af many different kinds, there is a difference between the two. Wiz: When Arachnid underestimated Dragon, the fin-headed officer himself was quick on his toes to stop him. Dragon: (after grabbing Arachnid by the tongue) What's wrong, Handsome? Dragon got your tongue?! Boomstick: And adding insult to injury, in an issue of Savage Dragon, Arachnid was sucker punched by a girl somewhat similar to Neopolitan in size named Jennifer Murphy. Wiz: And while Neopolitan was underestimating Yang, who is just as much dangerous, even more than Dragon and arachnid together and separately, she overwhelmed her and almost made the kill on our favorite blonde. Boomstick: Unfortunately for Ice Cream girl, Yang's bitch of a mother, Raven Branwen, stepped in to intervene. Wiz: With nobody to intervene for Arachnid since his banishment from Overlord and the inner Circle altogether, Neo had this fight kept in her bag. Boomstick: So Arachnid was iced and creamed. Wiz: The winner is Neopolitan Trivia *This is Maxevil's ninety eighth episode. *This is Maxevil's third "Comic Book vs Web Show" themed Death Battle, the first two are Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom. *This is Maxevil's sixteenth 'Battle of the Genders themed Death Battle, the first fifteen are Lucas vs Blaze (a crossover with SuperSaiyan2Link), Leonardo vs Sam, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, King K. Rool vs Gruntilda, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Blastoise vs. Katara, Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, and Squidward Tentacles vs Meg Griffin. *This is Maxevil's seventy second Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight, the first seventy one are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale (Starscream only), Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile, Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), and Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom. Category:Maxevil Category:Season 5 Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Beauty vs The Beast' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016